1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable bed, and more particularly to an inflatable bed which is able to support a load thereon and maintain the integral shape without deformation on opposite sides of the bed.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable beds have been used for years by many families all over the world. The biggest advantage of the inflatable bed is its maneuverability such that the user may set up an inflatable bed almost any time at any place.
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional inflatable bed comprises a primary bed (1) and a supporting bed (2). The primary bed (1) has multiple air chambers (10) integrally connected with one another in series. The supporting bed (2) also has multiple chambers (20) integrally connected to a bottom of the primary bed (1).
Through an inflation device, the inflatable bed is ready for use. However, when the supporting bed (2) is inflated, each of the chambers (20) become cylindrical such that when there is a road on top of the primary bed (1), opposite sides of the supporting bed (2) respectively move outward and deform to spoil the overall appearance of the inflatable bed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved inflatable bed to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved inflatable bed which is able to maintain the overall appearance even when there is a load on top of the inflatable bed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved inflatable bed composed of a primary bed and a supporting bed. The primary bed has two extensions respectively extending from two sides of the primary bed to engage with the supporting bed respectively so that structurally the supporting bed is integral to the primary bed and thus deformation of the inflatable bed is avoided.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.